


Seeing Double

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [20]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Crack, Double Date, Gen, Humor, Implied Murder, Phanniemay, Sooooorta, The prompt was, but its not really that at all, duplication, phanniemay 19, pm 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Danny figures out how to duplicate himself, but not how to... unduplicate.





	Seeing Double

“Dude, did you use the Fenton Ghost Catcher again?” Tucker hissed, looking at the two distressed looking Phantoms. He couldn’t decide which to direct the question to or settle his gaze on, so his eyes flicked between the pair confusedly. 

“Not this time!” they said in perfect sync. They gave each other a look of surprise, then both gave a conceding motion of  _ you talk.  _

“Lefty, you talk,” Tucker facepalmed. 

“I figured out duplication!” Lefty cheered happily. Righty gave a fist pump for emphasis. 

“Oh, good,” Tucker huffed. “Then why are you here?” he motioned to his house, where the Dannys had snuck in and surprised him. 

“ _ Figured out _ is all relative,” Lefty revised. “I can’t figure out how to, ah.” Lefty made a mashing motion with his hands while Righty shrugged emphatically.

“Right. Perfect,” Tucker huffed. “And you think I would know what to do because?” 

“You’re better than nothing,” Lefty scoffed.

“Well, maybe this is something that will wear off with time,” Tucker suggested unhelpfully.

“Been an hour or so. I don’t feel different,” Lefty explained shortly. “Or,  _ we _ don’t feel different?” he revised, looking to a shrugging Righty for pronoun confirmation. 

“What have you been  _ doing _ ?” Tucker asked, stunned. 

“Well, first was hiding in my room. Then I got bored… started doing homework,” he paused. “And cleaning my room. He did, at least,” Lefty motioned to Righty.

Righty broke silence for a, “this is  _ weird.”  _

“No kidding. Guess that means turning Fenton won’t help?” 

“Nope,” they said simultaneously, and suddenly there were two Fentons. 

“Maybe try like, draining your energy?” Tucker questioned. “Something big and powerful.” 

“Dude,” Lefty hissed. 

“Not a good idea,” Righty summarized. “Unless you want a  _ ton  _ of stuff destroyed.” 

“Or angry ghosts,” Lefty chipped in. Both Dannys shuddered at the thought of releasing a shot or wail like that into the Zone. 

“Possess one, then…?” Tucker hummed. “You’re the same person, so.” 

“That makes me feel stupid,” Righty conceded. 

“ _ Us _ feel stupid,” Lefty echoed— then turned intangible and possessed Righty. 

“Whoa,” Danny hissed, hand flying up to his face as memories of two perspectives compounded. “That was  _ weird.”  _

Tucker stared a moment— then began thinking. “But is there really only one of you now?” 

“Huh?” Danny grunted eloquently. 

“Well, if both duplicates had the same personality and one is just possessing the other, you wouldn’t be able to tell,” Tucker explained slowly, staring at Danny oddly. 

“I don’t like thinking about this,” Danny announced unsurely. 

“Fair enough,” Tucker chirped, dropping it. 

 

xXx

 

“There is a ghost possessing you,” reported an electronic voice within the Fenton house. A gun emerged from the door knob, causing the possessed to whip his hand away from it. 

“Damnit,” Danny sighed slowly. 

 

xXx

 

“Kill your double,” was Tucker’s next joking suggestion, delivered with a chuckle. 

Both Dannys eyed each other pensively. 

“Danny. Danny, no,” Tucker cawed, going from humor to panic. “It was a joke,” he pleaded. 

The Dannys laughed and nodded. “Dude, I wasn’t gonna take it seriously,” they both assured. “Can’t believe I gotcha.”

Tucker breathed a laugh, too. 

“Now, let’s see if we can play some videogames!” Righty cawed. “Bet we can make a great team,” he chirped, motioning to Lefty. 

Tucker was sufficiently distracted. 

 

xXx

 

Danny managed to get rid of his duplicate in the end, after bidding Tucker goodbye that evening with the reassurance that he thought he found a way to “become one.” Not…  _ fuse.  _ “Become one,” were the exact words. 

Danny never talked about how, nor did he ever duplicate again.

It made Tucker worry about the  _ how,  _ and his mind always skipped to that considering look between the two Dannys at the joking suggestion. 

_ There’s no way, though. Right?  _


End file.
